


Dear Even

by sherllycolmpels



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boy Squad, E-mail, Famous Even Bech Naesheim, Fan Isak Valtersen, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherllycolmpels/pseuds/sherllycolmpels
Summary: "Are you an  Even Bech Næsheim fan? - We’re looking for you!"*Isak Valtersen is facing the opportunity to write a letter to his favourite actor. Assuming his letter won't be read, anyway, Isak writes an 'as honest as it can be' letter, and sends it without having the chance to regret his decision.But was his assumption right?





	1. The Letter

Isak Valtersen is a simple man. The kind of a simple man, who when he sees an opportunity to write to his favourite actor, he acts upon it. After having an identity crisis. Or two.

Well, Isak Valtersen may not be a simple man at all, but he prides himself for not freaking out from seeing that post online.

Well, for not freaking out  _too much_.

The levels of his anxiety, once seeing that post, are subjective, anyways. Who said having loud heartbeats, the ones you can hear in your own ears from how loud they fucking are, isn’t a normal reaction to reading a text post?

That’s right - _Nobody_.

Well… Nobody Isak can think about at this moment.

Jonas may be a person to say so, but… Scratch that, Isak is not going to think about what Jonas has to say about it now. Not at all.

Isak is going to continue to stare at this text post and try to level his breathing pattern. Screw that - Isak is going to stare at this text post and pretend it is a good idea, pretend that for once this universe won’t try to screw him over and give him a chance to let his voice being heard.

Because this is Isak’s chance to talk to someone he feels some sort of a connection to, even if it may sound silly.

It does sound silly, _dammit_.

Because, why on earth did his mind actually consider this? It is a stupid idea, it really is.

That’s why Isak is _not_ biting his lower lip as he does _not_ open a new word document. That’s also why his heart is _not_ beating wilder and faster upon staring at the blank page.

 

One deep breath, in and out. Then another.

You don’t have to do it.

 

But he does.

 

Isak sits down and writes it in one go. He just lets everything that is sitting on his chest, has been sitting on his chest, to transfer into written words.

He writes and writes until he doesn’t have anything to say anymore. He’s being as honest and sincere as only he can be, unapologetically so, and he only glances at the letter once, after he finishes, just to make sure there aren’t any silly mistakes there.

 

Well… Maybe he goes through it more than once. Many more times than once, but… Nobody has to know, right?

(Nobody will know.)

He is a perfectionist, after all.

 

He goes back to the text post, and reads it once again. Just to make sure he has got the idea right. Just to make sure he didn’t misunderstand anything in the first fifteen times he has already read it.

(He had to be sure he was reading it right, okay?)

 

Taking one last relaxing breath, before he can regret it, he opens his gmail account and attaches his letter as a pdf file, right after writing down the mentioned email.

 

Then, before he can regret it, he hits he send button.

That’s it. It’s now set and done, and it’s silly that his heart is still racing in his chest, because he won’t get any reaction, anyway. Right?

 

* * *

 

Are you an  Even Bech Næsheim fan? - We’re looking for you!

 

Have you ever wanted to send Even a letter? Your fanart? A nice video?

Well, now your dream can come true!

 

We are a group of fans, who are organizing a ‘Thank you, Even’ present for our favorite star’s birthday! All supported by his agency, who had promised to help us to bring all the fanwork and letters right into Even’s arms!

 

So, if you, too, feel that Even’s career has changed your life, in one way or another, or If you feel like you need to thank Even for his work and interviews, this is the right place!

 

Send your letters, artwork, stories and videos to EvenBNfanbase@gmail.com and we’ll make sure to include them in the present!

Let’s show Even our love! <3

 

 

* * *

 

Dear Even,

 

Is it weird to see so many letters starting this way, with “Dear” before your name? I mean - You know nothing about all those people and they all start their letters calling you “Dear” right away... Must be strange, isn’t it?

(Although I guess many, even most, people started it with a “Halla”, don’t they?)

 

Well, I don’t even know if you’ll ever get to read this letter, Even (I guess you’ve got a plenty of them, to say at least), and even if you do, I’m not sure you’ll even reach this sentence in my letter.

 

However, if you did… Halla! (It was bound to show an appearance, wasn’t it?) My name is Isak and I know nothing about you. At least not personally. And you know nothing about me, so this whole situation is kinda weird, isn’t it?

 

I’ve never done it before - wrote a letter to a celebrity - and I’m guessing that I’m doing very poorly up until this point. If my attempt is, indeed, poor, I hope you’re at least smiling at this disaster (Again, if you’re reading it, at all).

 

I’ve debated whether or not to write to you at all, when I’ve encountered the option. Because - How can I possibly write to someone I’ve only “got to know” through a fictional character, portrayed on my computer screen? How can I possibly tell you anything, when all I know about you is that you’re a great actor in my opinion?

(I could also write “and a great guy”, but again - I don’t really know you, Even. I can assume you are a great guy, but it would be nothing but an assumption without knowing you personally)

 

And then, after thinking about this question for a moment with myself, I wondered - If I do send you a letter, what can I possibly tell you that you haven’t heard already?

 

I’m sure countless people have already told you that you’re kind, hot, beautiful, talented, charming, sweet, smart… I’m sure you’ve already heard that your smile lights up the room more often than not, etc. etc….

 

I’m assuming you’ve felt flustered and thankful for their words. We’re all, as human beings, love to hear compliments.

I’m not trying to say any of the compliments you’ve ever got weren’t fully intendent or weren’t entirely the serious thoughts of whoever told you them, but doesn’t it bore you sometimes? To hear the same stuff over and over again from people who know nothing about the _real_ you? About who you are as an individual? About your dreams and life and thoughts? About “Even Bech Næsheim” the person, and not “Even Bech Næsheim” the brand name, the Norwegian star?

 

Yes, I’m sure it’s always assuring, always amazing and empowering and touching to hear you’ve had the power to change people’s life through your portrayal of a deaf character, who was so much more than just a deaf character, as you didn’t fall into any stereotype, if you ask for my opinion at least. You portrayed Fredrik as a whole person, and not just as someone who is disabled. And this is how it should be done. This shows your true qualities as an actor and as a person, if you ask me (But my opinion may mean nothing to you or to anybody else, so… Yeah...)

I have to admit that I’ve known nothing about living with disabilities before watching the show and I’ve found it extremely educating and touching, but also like a sincere message to the world - That nobody is really alone, and that you should always keep on fighting for equality because there’s always hope.

I’m sure each and every person out there who had ever felt like they worth less, whether it was because of their illness or any other reason, took your portrayal as a warm hug. I know I did, as I’m of course not perfect myself. I have my own insecurities.

I’m sure you gave a lot of hope to people out there through Fredrik, and I salute you for that, because it touched me as well and it made me see life in a different perspective in one way or another.

 

(Is this all too cheesy? I swear I’m not just using pretty words here, jeez. I just try to be sincere.)

 

Anyways, I didn’t want to fall into this “throwing compliments all over you” hole, and of course I did. I’m such a creepy stranger (but, also, a pretty common fan, I guess? I’m only human, after all).

 

Even, I think the main reason I’ve decided to write to you, by the end (although you’ll probably never read it, because - Let’s be real here!), is because I want to try and tell you something I think most of the people who write to you or try to talk with you in any kind of way don’t tell you - Because they’re too busy connecting you only to Fredrik or because of the way you present yourself in the public eye, because they’re so excited for getting the chance to interact with you or because they sometimes forget that they know nothing about _you_ as an individual, besides what you decide to share with the world (I guess it’s like that with every person, when they come in touch with others - we only know about other people what they’re willing to share with us about themselves - but I think that when fame is involved, the situation is much more extreme).

 

And this thing is - I really hope you never give up on yourself. I hope you never stop being true to yourself and never stop doing what is good for _you_ and aligned with _your_ morals, dreams, goals and thoughts. I hope you’ll never stop doing what makes you happy.

 

Yes, I know I don’t need to tell you to just live your life the way you want to live it, that you’re already an adult (Damn, I think you’re even older than me in two years, or something like that) and as a young adult you probably know better yourself.

(Isn’t it what people our age always say and always act upon? - “I know better, I live my life freely and take nothing, which doesn’t need to be taken seriously, seriously!”? -

Man, I don’t even know, I’m an old soul)

 

(Also, I’ve almost inserted “Just live your life minute by minute, because life is now”, but it would be way too cheesy again from me, and I’ve already wrote one cheesy paragraph, or something like that, earlier, and I really try to tame myself here. Sorry not sorry.)

 

Back to my point - Even, that’s basically what I want to tell you in this weird (?) letter, as cliche as it might seem (Do other people write letters to celebrities just to make sure that they remember to always be true to themselves? Is that common? Let me know if you ever find out if you’d like!). I also just wrote you this letter especially because it feels really weird to me to just shower you in compliments, when the only perception of you, which is clear in my mind, is how you acted as Fredrik. And because you’re probably tired from hearing those compliments all the damn time (If not, just remember that I tried to tame myself in here! I wrote you a cheesy paragraph and added a cheesy quote and I won’t let myself feel embarrassed for trying to write as sincere as I can be all of this. Sue me! Or, well, maybe not, I’m not sure I’d be able to give you the money… Let me finish my diploma and get a proper job before that).

 

Or... Maybe the entire point of this longass letter is make you laugh right now from my weird sense of humor (Have I succeed, _if_ that was my initial point? Was any of the stuff here funny or are you just frustrated at this point? Do you think I’m just full of shit?). Who knows? (My guess is that you just think I’m full of shit, by the way)

You know nothing about my personality, so you can’t know what were my real intentions here. You also can’t hold it against me, Even.

(I probably won’t let you hold anything against me, even if you did know something about my personality, by the way. Yes, I’ve just realised that by writing that I’m telling you something about my personality, but in that way I’m not a complete stranger to you by the end of this weird letter, am I? Also, yes, all this weirdness is getting out of hand, so I guess it’s my que to go now.)

 

Anyways, I wish you a great life, Even (Yes, even if you don’t read this letter).

 

Sincerenly,

(now not a complete stranger to you, but still pretty much a total stranger to you) Isak.

 

P.S. Happy birthday!

 

* * *

 

Isak Valtersen pushes away the existence of this letter in this universe, and especially - the fact that he actually sent it to Even in the first place. Or… He tries really hard to, as hope only leads to disappointment, especially in this kind of stuff.

And that’s why, when he accidentally clicks on the ‘Trash’ section in his mail account, 4 months and  7 days after he sent the mail (But - who’s counting? Not Isak. _No._ ), he almost combusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people!  
> First and foremost, thank you for reading! <3  
> This is just a small silly idea that jumped into my head the other day.  
> So, unlike my other fics ([My Apocalypse Au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773536/chapters/26543571), for example), there isn't really a defined plan here. Just pure fun.  
> Which means - I'll develop the idea due to your responses, and only if there is interest in this fic at all :)  
> So, please let me know in the comments below (and/or by leaving kudos and/or bookmarks) if you liked this idea and if you want to read more from this universe!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. - The mentioned email address is just something that jumped into my mind and sounded fitting. If it is real, I'm not connected to it in any way.


	2. The Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... This au is happening as long as yall want it to happen <333

Isak Valtersen _almost_ combusts. _Almost_.

There’s not a single word Isak hates more than _almost_.

 _Almost_ good enough, _almost_ six, _almost_ pretty enough, _almost_ smart enough…

Isak Valtersen’s entire life seems to evolve around being _almost_ , but never quite _enough_.

* * *

 

Dear _isakyaki1999_ ,

Thank you for your _letter_!

Without any of you, my fans, I would never be where I am today and I feel touched to know you took a part in my birthday present!

There’s much more to come in the upcoming future, new projects and roles I’m not allowed to talk about yet. I hope you’ll join me for the rest of my journey!

Sincerely,

Even Bech Næsheim

* * *

 

Isak reads the words a few times (five, to be exact… Not that anyone has been counting, that would be ridiculous…), and after each time he arrives to the same obvious conclusion -

Fucking automatic message.

They didn’t even take the time to personalize the name, to insert the name under which he signed his letter. They just used the user name on his Gmail account.

Because, it was clearly written by his team, whoever they are.

Isak didn’t want to hope all those months for an answer. Hell, he tried to convince himself that Even won’t read his letter.

I guess he didn’t.

Of course he didn’t.

Because, even though it was logical, even though Isak was almost one hundred percent sure Even won’t read his longass weird and honest letter, Isak had hope all those months.

Isak checked his mail constantly.

Isak hoped to seem different, to be interesting _enough_ , for once in his life. Isak hoped to be different _enough_ to catch Even’s eyes, if he’ll ever read his letter.

But Isak, as usual, wasn’t _enough_.

His dreams, as always, are doomed to be summed into _almost_.

This _almost_ answer kind of summed it up. Not only his interaction with Even, but also, in a way, his entire life.

(He is not dramatic, okay? He is not.)

With a sigh, Isak clicks on ‘EMPTY TRASH NOW’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely kind people! xxx  
> I'm so sorry I'm only uploading now, and that I'm only answering today the lovely comments you guys left on the first chapter!  
> I've lost a friend earlier this week to an accident and I haven't been in a state to do anything. Writing included.
> 
> The chapters of this fic will vary in length and context, but I think the format will be kind of similar to the one I used in the first chapter (and in this chapter, as well).
> 
> In this chapter, it seems as if we reached a deadlock, but did we really? Hm.  
> I've already got a flexible plan for the rest of the fic, but I also want to hear what yall think about it - The fic as a whole and this chapter alone :)
> 
> Comments are the only way for me to know what yall like and it's also like a hug... I don't even know how to explain how happy they make me feel! <33
> 
> I aim to weekly or bi-weekly updates, and they can be anything from less than 100 words to more than 5k... We'll see :)
> 
> Thank you for your patience, and I can't wait to share with you the next chapter! <3
> 
> P.S. - For the readers of [My Apocalypse Au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773536/chapters/26543571) \- The next chapter is in the making and I hope I'll be able to upload it soon, as well <3


	3. The automatic message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My amazing, talented and sweet friend, Lubna (<3333) is now beta-ing this fic!  
> (Thank you so so much <3 xx)  
> Therefore, a few grammar mistakes in the first two chapters were corrected and this chapter is already beta'd!

Isak didn't regret emptying his trash section in his mailbox a moment after he did. He also doesn't regret it the morning after, while he's laying in his bed with a frown right after he slammed off his alarm clock.

Not at all. 

Why would he?

It isn't as if it was his closest to be in some sort of  a touch with Even Bech Næsheim, right? It is absurd to think about an automatic reply like that… 

But somehow, that's exactly how it feels.

Isak growls loudly as his second alarm goes off, and with a sigh he sits up in his bed as he turns it off.

 

Isak's mornings are always following the same routine. Well, his midweek mornings, at least – barely waking up after a night with way too little sleep, getting ready for school while barely seeing anything at all from how tired he is for a few minutes, running down the house to make some sort of an edible breakfast for himself and for his mother, then quickly checking up on her as he brings her the breakfast and her meds right before he rushes out their house in hopes not to miss the train. 

His life nowadays is not really eventful, to say the least – he is a physics student in UiO in the mornings, and a lab assistance in the afternoons.

He is lucky, he knows that for sure. His studies are going pretty well, some may even say extremely well. He is studying on a scholarship and he also gets to work in a job he likes. Only a few are this lucky.

He is sitting in the library, focused on his book about Quantum mechanics, as the chair to his right is being dragged back and Mahdi sits next to him, greeting him with a head nod. He met him two semesters ago, as both of them took the same course about classic mechanics, although Isak is doing his B.c.s. in physics and Mahdi does his own in electrical engineering. 

Or well, it's not really how it went, if Isak has to be honest. What really started the friendship between the two of them was them being introduced to each other by Jonas, Isak’s best friend, in a dorm party Isak was dragged to by him. 

The same best friend who Isak can't miss but spotting right now, as he’s reaching the table from afar, accompanied by their other friend, Magnus. 

Well, if Isak has to be precise, it's not Jonas he is noticing. Not this time, at least. Jonas is not the one who's holding up the center of Isak's attention for a very long time, as painful as it may be.

What made Isak look up at his two approaching friends in the first place was the ensemble of 'shhh' sounds that followed Magnus’ loud excited voice since the very first moment he got into the room.

Isak can't help but to smile a bit and to roll his eyes at Magnus's confused expression in return to the annoyance around him. 

"What's up boys?" He asks loudly, as he high fives both Mahdi and Isak before taking his seat as well, while Jonas is only lifting his eyebrows at the two of them in acknowledgment. 

“Good” Mahdi answers, and he returns Jonas’s eyebrows lift with one of his own - “What are you all excited about?”

Mahdi really needs to know not to fuel up Magnus like that at this point, especially in the library. Heck, Isak is damn sure Mahdi is doing it on purpose sometimes.

Magnus actually squeaks (!!) in return, to Isak’s horror, before he flicks out his phone and shoves it right into Mahdi’s hand with a huge smile on his face.

Jonas is just sitting at the other side of the table, and he’s looking mostly amused. Not that Isak is really concentrating on Jonas’s close reactions right now. He’s more busy in raising his eyebrows at Jonas, in question, but all Jonas is doing, in return, is to shrug his shoulders with a soft smile.

“That’s cool, bro” Mahdi tells Magnus as he hands him back his phone, and Magnus is actually beaming at Mahdi in return.

“What is?” Isak asks, his curiousity taking a hold on him.

“So, there was this post online I saw a couple of months back, about that actor I like, remember?” Magnus asks him, almost shouting at this point, and Isak almost misses the ‘shhh’ voices which are, ironically, almost screamed from around their table at Magnus.

(To which Magnus is shouting up ‘sorry’ in return, which is probably messing up the whole point, but… Isak’s heart is beating way too fucking loudly at this point to really think clearly about anything at all.)

Because of course he knows. Of course he remembers.

How will he ever forget Magnus sending all of them a link to _that_ post online and asking them if he should send something to his favorite actor of all times?

How could Isak ever forget, as it’s his own favorite actor?

“Hmmm...” Isak starts to say, as he is squinting his eyes, and Magnus huffs impatiently, before he whispers loudly over the table -

“C’mon, Isak, the post about Even Bech Næsheim? My favorite actor? For his birthday gift?”

Magnus is urging, and all Isak can do is part his lips a bit at that.

He tries really hard to tame his wild heart and to keep his cheeks from burning from how hard he is _not_ blushing, but he can’t do anything other than this at this moment.

(It’s damn hot in this library, okay? He forgot to take his scarf off as he settled and he only now started to feel the heat. It’s not as if he’s flustered. Nope.)

“Yeah, yeah, I think I remember something about it?” he tries, and Mahdi is smirking at him as he shakes his head.

“You think, bro? As if it’s not everything he’s been talking about since!” - he says while nodding his head at Magnus -

“And I know this even though I’m almost never on track of our group chat!”

Isak just shrugs in return, and he does _not_ blush harder from that. Nope. He wasn’t blushing in the first place, okay?

Jonas is giving him a _look_. Isak can feel it burning into his face, right into the red which is _not_ on his cheeks, but Isak just braces himself and looks right at Magnus.

“What about it?” he finally asks, although he actually kind of knows where this is going.

“I’ve got a reply yesterday night!” Magnus says with a squeak, and he hands Isak his phone in victory, so he’ll be able to look at the mail, himself.

Isak can’t help but brace himself before he looks down.

* * *

 

Dear _reggismeggis,_

Thank you for your _fanfic_!

Without any of you, my fans, I would never be where I am today and I feel touched to know you took a part in my birthday present!

There’s much more to come in the upcoming future, new projects and roles I’m not allowed to talk about yet. I hope you’ll join me for the rest of my journey!

Sincernely,

Even Bech Næsheim

* * *

 

Isak could have seen it coming, should have seen it coming. He knew it was an automatic reply, he knew it from the first moment he saw it…

So why does it still sting so hard? Why does it make it harder to swallow and why does it hurt?

Why does it make him feel so damn ordinary and plain?

Just breathe, just relax.

In and out. In and out.

It’s all fine, you already knew it.

A direct answer? It was too much to ask for, too much to expect, in the first place.

Isak is probably staring at the screen at this point. Probably making a show of reading it for way too long.

I need a way out, I’ve got to find a way out...

“I really hope you didn’t send him one of your BDSM fics, Magnus” Isak jokes as he hands Magnus his phone back, and he can see Jonas’s eyebrows raise up playfully as his gaze turns from Isak’s face to Magnus’.

“Of course I did, those are my best ones!” Magnus answers seriously, and all  three of them burst out laughing beyond control, as Magnus is staring at them baffled.

“Unbelievable” Mahdi says as they finally cool down a bit, and Jonas is just sitting there shaking his head in horror with a huge smirk on his face.

After they barely sneak out of the library, while the angry and bitter student in the table next to them goes searching for the librarian, Isak can’t help but think that maybe it’s for the best that Even doesn’t read _all_ the things that were sent to him. If he reads _any_ of them, at all.

He runs this thought over and over in his head.

Maybe, after telling it to himself enough times, he’ll start to believe it.

Maybe, one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all liked this chapter! <3
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving all this love through kudos, bookmarks and comments!  
> You all are amazing and I'm feeling honoured and speechless! <3
> 
> I was able yo write today, so here's the first update for this week! :)  
> What do you all think? Have you seen this coming? Do you like this chapters? Do you have any theories? :)
> 
> Let me know in the comments below! Reading your comments make me so happy and inspire me for the rest of the fic, I can't even explain how thankful I am! x


	4. The Blog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend beautiful and kind people! x  
> Thank you so much for leaving this overwhelming love all over this fic, it makes me so happy! <3
> 
> Just like last time, the lovely Lubna beta's this fic <333

Isak Valtersen is a big nerd. He is fully aware of it and takes pride in it nowadays -

Him being the nerd he is has brought him to where he is today. Him being a nerd allows him to actually learn in UiO and work in a job he likes.

Besides, Isak really loves science, always did. Sue him.

(Or, maybe don't sue him. He's pretty broke nowadays).

So, it's not really a surprise that besides listening to music and watching stuff related to that one actor he likes, he spends a huge amount of time reading scientific articles he finds online and watching popular science videos. 

It also shouldn't surprise anyone to know he writes posts about science online. Not that anybody knows, at least nobody he personally knows can know about it.

Because 'Stephen Hawking on Redbull' is Isak's place in the world to let his voice be heard without being judged. 

It's the place where he can write freely about stuff he wants to talk about without anybody dismissing him or stopping him mid-sentence. It's a place for him to let his thoughts free. Well… his intellectual thoughts, at least. 

'Stephen Hawking on Redbull' is Isak's science blog, and he takes pride in it at least in his mind. Even if nobody reads it, even if it's just him screaming anonymously into the void of the virtual world. 

Well, he does know that some people are, in fact, reading his blog. He gets comments on some of his posts – some of them are questions about the subjects he posts about (that are ranging from physics to biology, chemistry to medicine, technology and sometimes even computer science), the others are thankful comments for him posting about a certain subject or changing someone’s point of view about something. 

It is a rather small blog, but Isak is taking care of it regularly during his less busy weeks and on Sunday afternoons.  

However, Isak barely receives mail in his blog's gmail account. That's why he almost never checks it, and when he does it's mostly to erase the notifications he gets about the comments people are leaving on the blog.

That's why he's really surprised to see a new unopened message on it when he checks that Monday night.

* * *

 

Hey Adrian!

I’m a producer of a new TV show, addressed to teens and young adults.

The main character of our new show is supposed to be interested in science (It’s a bit more complicated than that, but I can’t really further discuss it in mail).

During our search online in the influence of science on people around your age, we came across your blog.

Our team was very impressed by your knowledge and writing skills, and we were wondering if we could set a meeting with you, to get to know you a bit more, blog and science wise.

It’d be very helpful for us, as a preperation for the show.

Please reply to this mail if it’s something you’d like to do!

Thanks in advance,

Ella Ronningen

* * *

 

Isak has never expected to get a mail like this.

This may explain why he’s just sitting on his bed with his computer on his lap and his mouth slightly open from shock for a couple of seconds.

This is the first time an adult was ever interested in what he likes. This is the first time someone seems to be truly excited about his hobbies and knowledge.

This is his chance to finally talk freely about his passion for those subjects out of the virtual world. This is his chance to finally be himself in front of someone, even if it’s only for a short talk.

This is his chance to maybe completely make a fool out of himself, dammit.

Scratch that, Isak won’t let the negative voice in his head to take this away from him. Besides, he has nothing to worry about - He’s writing his posts in the blog under a fake name anyways.

Before he can regert it, Isak hits the reply button.

* * *

 

Hi Ella,

I’d love to meet!

I’m a bit busy during the week, but Thursday evenings are alright and I can also meet up on Friday afternoons if you’re free.

-Adrian Eksett

* * *

 

It’s not up until the following evening that Isak has time to open up the blog’s mail account.

When he finally reaches his room in the evening, after a long day studying and working in the lab, he can’t help but to smile at the message he sees in his inbox.

* * *

 

I’m so glad you agreed to talk Adrian!

Can we meet in NRK headquarter’s loby this Thursday at 18:30?

-Ella.

* * *

 

With butterflies in his stomach and a little smile on his face, Isak answers immediately.

* * *

 

See you there.

-Adrian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope all of you liked this chapter! :)  
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments below <3333


End file.
